The Magical Adventures Of Jasper And Friends
by the evil little pixie
Summary: the title says everything you need to know.
1. Chapter 1

**this is just something to do in my free time. *puts on southern ascent* now yall enjoy now ya hear?**

Jaspers Pov

i walked up on the stage Alice had set up. i cleared my throat and silence spread across the room. Emmett walked on stage, " Jasper wants to sing yall some songs......ABOUT THE CONFEDERACY!" he yelled at the end. a large wave of boos erupted and i immediately felt boredom. i sent out waves of excitement and happiness and a loud WOO erupted.

i started strumming my guitar

God save the South, God save the South,  
Her altars and firesides, God save the South!  
Now that the war is nigh, now that we arm to die,  
Chanting our battle cry, "Freedom or death!"  
Chanting our battle cry, "Freedom or death!"

God be our shield, at home or afield,  
Stretch Thine arm over us, strengthen and save.  
What tho' they're three to one, forward each sire and son,  
Strike till the war is won, strike to the grave!  
Strike till the war is won, strike to the grave!

God made the right stronger than might,  
Millions would trample us down in their pride.  
Lay Thou their legions low, roll back the ruthless foe,  
Let the proud spoiler know God's on our side.  
Let the proud spoiler know God's on our side.

Hark honor's call, summoning all.  
Summoning all of us unto the strife.  
Sons of the South, awake! Strike till the brand shall break,  
Strike for dear Honor's sake, Freedom and Life!  
Strike for dear Honor's sake, Freedom and Life!

Rebels before, our fathers of yore.  
Rebel's the righteous name Washington bore.  
Why, then, be ours the same, the name that he snatched from shame,  
Making it first in fame, foremost in war.  
Making it first in fame, foremost in war.

War to the hilt, theirs be the guilt,  
Who fetter the free man to ransom the slave.  
Up then, and undismay'd, sheathe not the battle blade,  
Till the last foe is laid low in the grave!  
Till the last foe is laid low in the grave!

God save the South, God save the South,  
Dry the dim eyes that now follow our path.  
Still let the light feet rove safe through the orange grove,  
Still keep the land we love safe from Thy wrath.  
Still keep the land we love safe from Thy wrath.

God save the South, God save the South,  
Her altars and firesides, God save the South!  
For the great war is nigh, and we will win or die,  
Chanting our battle cry, "Freedom or death!"  
Chanting our battle cry, "Freedom or death!"

i was hit by a few round smelly things. "OH THIS IS WAR!" I yelled.

AN i couldnt get the text size right after the song sorry. review if u want a bonus chapter.


	2. WA 2? YES!

***walks out on big stage* I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHEN IM AWAKE!!!!!!!! only when im dreaming :)**

Emmett Pov.

i was watching television when all of the sudden a DC3 music video came on screen. i could have sworn i heard alice say"NOOOO!" .ROSALIE!!! i love this band! they are from cory in the house. i began singin along

**( I'll be thinking of you- DC3)**

"Everybody know situations change people drift away but i promise, ill always stay the same." "Always stay the same." i heard jasper sing. ""And ill remember you. when i see a star fall from out of the blue shine bright." "Shine bright." now jasper was beside me with his guitar."Cause ill be thinking of you. when the rain wont stop and theres nothing to do but hold tight." "Hold tight" "cause ill be thinking of you." Jasper strumed his guitar one last time. I turned of the television, and as if he could magically read my mind jasper said "WE SHOULD START A BAND!" at the same time i did.

***stay tuned for a bonus chapter : the preformance***


	3. bonus chapter the preformance

**DISCLAMER: YES! I ADMIT IT! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STOP SENDING LAWYERS AND MAKING ME FEEL BAD!!!!!!!!!!!**

DEDICATION: HMMM......i guess my friend,Logan Short. ill see you next year, e mail me sometime :)

BOUNUS CHAPTER: THE PREFORMANCE

**edward pov *cough* STALKER! *cough***

i took my seat in the front row. Jasper and Emmett where blocking their thoughts,we were outside,a stage was set up,and the whole town of Forks was here. Em and Jasper stepped on stage and two girls ran on stage

RANDOM GIRL ONE: I LOVE YOU EMMETT! MARRY MEEEEEE! **(A/N Kathryn Leigh Murphy, my bff)**

RANDOM GIRL TWO: OH MA JASPER JACB CARLISLE I LOVEE YOU!!! *HUGS JASPER!* OMJJC! ITS JACOB! *JUMPS ON JACOB* ITS CARLISLE THE DOCTOR/SUPERMODEL! *HUGS CARLISLE*

**(A/N me)**

*security takes them away*

Now,im scared. Jasper picked up a gitaur. "We are WA2!" Emmett yelled. Crap, this cant be good. "If you know this song, sing along!" jasper said

**best friend by toybox**

**(jasper sings bold em sing italic both sing underlined)**

**na na na na na na na na na na have you ever been in love?**

(Begin Chorus)hes my best friend best of all best friends do you have a best friend to? 

_he tickels in my tummy hes so yummy yummy hey you should get a best friend to! (end Chorus)  
_

**hoo ha hoo ha!**

_hey there baby i can see a smile_

**im going to a party and its gonna be wild.**

_can i come? im sitting alone._

**friends are never alone**

_Maybe some pretty girls are in your world_

_exuse me, i can also be your girl_

_lately everyones been making fun_

**na na na na na na na na na**

(Chorus)

Aloha baby lets go to the beach girls in bikins are waiting for me

_but i was hopping for a summer romance_

_so why cant you take a chance?_

**maybe some pretty girs are in your world exuse me i can also be your girl latley everyones been making fun**

NANANANANANANANA

(CHORUS)

_maybe some pretty girls are in your world exuse me i can also be your girl lately everyones been making fun_

_na na na na na na na_

**(chorus)**

maybe some pretty girls are in your world exuse me i can also be your girl lately everyones been making fun

**lets get this party on**

_hit me with your lazer-gun_

oohh woahh woahhh 

come on boys

_hoo ha hoo ha_

_oohhhh woahh woahh_

_you should get a best friend to_

_(chorus)_

**hoo ha HOO HA  
**

**HES SOOO SWEET**

na na na na na na na na na na

_end song

**JASPER POV**

oh ya we rock! why is edward scared? hmm ill find out later.

**thanks for reading and thanks to kira and brooke for reveiwing! **

**go check the video out on youtube best friend song- toybox  
**


	4. Chuckie Cheese

**DISCLAMER: OH MY GOSH I FEEL SO BAD 4 NOT UPDATING**

**chapter 4 i think : CHUCKIE CHEASE!**

**emmetts POV**

this.

will change.

MY LIFE!

"Rosie!!!!!!" i yelled

"What is it Em?" She asked, sounding annoyed, as she came down the stairs

"Lets go to chukie cheasssseeeeeeeeeeee! " I yelled

"Did you just say THE place?" Jasper asked

i nodded slowly, a grin spread across my face.

"I am NOT going to that place! Jasper, go with him!" Rose shouted and went up stairs

"WHOOOO!" Jasper yelled.

**at chuckie cheese**

"OH MY GOD ITS A MOUSSEEEEE!" Jasper yelled at the freakishly huge mouse walking about.

he jumped on the mouse and started hitting it

"DIE MOUSIE DIE!" he yelled as screams from little kids filled the air.

The head popped off

"Mommy, what did the scary man do to chukie?" A little girl asked but before her mom could awnser, some one else shouted

"He killed chukie!"another kid shouted

"WAAAAAAA!"

"Get them!" Angry moms yelled.

* * *

Carlisle POV

"Aghhhh!" Someone sheriked in the distance

I looked up from my patient.

"Oh lord." I mumbled to myself. It sounded like emmett and jasper


	5. You can text me back with that 143

**READ**

**im sorry guys, but i think i need some time. Yes MORE time. But, you can check me out on my new account (****LittleGlitterMonster)**** where i might rewrite this story. The account Should be up by March 3, 2011**

**I love you and hope you continue to read my stories**

**- EvilLittlePixie/ LittleGlitterMonster  
**


End file.
